


Bonding Exercise

by Caladenia



Series: That Conversation [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Another conversation.





	Bonding Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



* * *

“Tuvok, what can I do for you?”

“I wish to discuss what happened this morning, Captain.”

“Everybody says it was great. It’s a pity the Commander and I missed most of it.”

“It was supposed to be a team building exercise, Captain, not a fun fair.”

“Come on, Tuvok, lighten up. Your latest training sessions haven’t been a resounding success; you said so yourself at the last Senior Officer meeting. I thought introducing some enjoyment would create more _esprit de corps_.”

“I have to admit that the outcomes are overall encouraging. The ‘Dismantling a Shuttle’ time for Team Warp Core was eleven minutes faster than the Starfleet record held by the Enterprise. And Team Deck 15 finished the 3-kilometre obstacle course for the first time in four months. This is the PADD with all the results.”

“Setting the course on their own deck was a good idea then. And you just wait until I let Picard know of B’Elanna’s team. In a few decades.”

“In addition, it seems that Neelix and the Doctor can actually work together without offending each other. The ‘Spot a Bug’ test was an overall success according to Kes.”

“No more stomach flu for a while then, I hope. Oh, the Team At The Top came last. What happened, Tuvok?”

“I am unable to provide an explanation, as I was not involved in this particular session. Mister Paris and Mister Kim told me that they couldn't complete the ‘Find the Intruders without Using Internal Sensors’ exercise in the assigned two hours. It seems that you and Commander Chakotay couldn’t be located. May I ask where the two of you were hiding?”

“Thank you, Tuvok. You are quite right. We really should follow proper training procedures from now on.”

“I disagree, Captain. The crew enthusiasm and results do make up for the somewhat chaotic methods. My proposals for the next session are detailed at the end of the file.”

“You’ve programmed a ‘Find a Crashed Shuttle’ drill for the Team At the Top. Don’t you think four hours is a bit long though?”

“I thought Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim could do with a longer session, especially if the shuttle is out of comms range, and the transporter is not working.”

“Four hours.”

“I am sure the Commander and you will find plenty to do during that time. You’ve had abundant practice with that particular bonding exercise.”

**Author's Note:**

> From ariella884’s prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you devovere for the very quick beta.


End file.
